In certain systems, wireless communications paths are used to communicate between two discrete objects within the system, or between two objects movably joined. In one example system, light based communications are used. A photo emitter is located on one object and a photo detector is positioned on the other object. The light is transmitted from the photo emitter in the direction of the photo detector.
It is a problem in such systems that relative movement between the photo emitter and photo detector may cause the emitted radiation to be emitted in a direction such that it is not incident on the desired photo detector. This can lead to miscommunications in the optical communications system.
In the case of a system in a vertical orientation, it may be possible to use a mechanical gimbal and gyroscope arrangement to ensure that photo emitter and photo receiver remain substantially vertical relative to one another even if the underlying supporting structure rotated; however, there is a need for smaller, more efficient and simpler solution.